


5 More Minutes

by tsukkisbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kei sleeps a lot, M/M, Napping, Sleep Tsukishima, Sleepy Cuddles, Takeout for dinner, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Tsukishima is a Baby, Tsukishima likes cuddles, bokuakakurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisbb/pseuds/tsukkisbb
Summary: When Tsukishima Kei comes home and finds his empty apartment, he lets out a sigh. Being greeted by his 3 boyfriends would make his day feel so much better, as he was ready to collapse and nap for at least a couple of years. Groaning as he fell onto the bed, his eyes closed and his consciousness flew away.When the rest of them walk through the door and find him sleeping, they all wanted to scream at how cute he looked.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 25
Kudos: 405





	5 More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So Kuroo says, "Afternoon, sweetheart," a lot <3

There was one thing evident about Tsuksihima Kei. 

_ He was a huge softy on the inside. _

The only way he would show this softness, however, is when he was in the comfort of his own home, and he was in the right mood. The cold exterior often dropped as soon as he stepped into the apartment, letting out a sigh as the wall faded. 

_ This is where he could be the most vulnerable.  _

Walking through the door and seeing all three of them sitting on the couch put a smile on his face. Keiji was probably reading a book while Tetsuro and Koutarou scrolled through Tiktok. 

As he slid off his shoes, headed to collapse on the couch, he scanned the calendar that was hanging on the wall.

_ The busy day is coming up soon. Make a note of that.  _

The three boys hearing this would make scoot over and room for the younger, letting him pick who he wanted to be close to that day. 

_ That’s just how it is, picking the one he wanted to cuddle and cling to that day. They never got jealous, their younger deserved to have everything he possibly could. If this happiness was to cling to only one of them, hell, they’d give it to them. _

Most days, he would come home, pick his person, and fall asleep on their shoulder for a few hours before dinner. 

But when he walked through the door today and saw no one’s shoes, he let out a different sigh, a sad one per se, as he wanted to be in his boyfriend’s warm and securing arms today.

Today was one of those days, no one’s shoes were by the door, no noise in the apartment, no one was home. He looked around, just to double-check, before fully stepping into the apartment. Walking over the calendar they have hung on the wall, he saw that they all had a full day today.

_ Dammit, he forgot. _

Bokuto had a couple of matches to attend too, Kuroo had meetings lasting until late, and Akaashi had a chapter of panels to finish by the end of the night. 

  
_ He had only gotten through about 4 panels due to procrastination. _

He let out a gentle sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. When he woke up this morning, he knew it was going to be a long day, as his chest felt heavy and his eyes never wanted to open. He was right, as his day had consisted of multiple exams and classes that he had forgotten about, and then an extra long practice for the Sendai City Frogs. 

_ He felt like he could drop on the floor right now. _

He pressed his fingers against his temple, groaning at the headache that had been surrounding his mind all day, before going and getting some medicine. He chased it down with water before heading to the bathroom to take a shower to relieve said headache.    
  
He wanted it to be a long and relaxing one, but without one of his boyfriends there with him, it just didn’t feel right, so he shut off the water and slowly stepped out. Walking around the apartment in only a towel, he grabbed a random pair of sweatpants off the ground (which happened to be Kou’s) and a shirt from the closet (which was Tetsu’s.)

He headed into the bedroom and shut the blinds, as he was determined to have his nap this afternoon, with or without his boyfriends. Looking at the bed, he sighed as the blankets were scattered everywhere. Tsukishima was a very particular person when it came to the bed, as the pillows had to be in the right spots and the sheets had to be smooth. 

_ He was running late, so he couldn’t make the bed this morning.  _

He sighed again as he started making the bed. A smile grew on his face as he imagined all 4 of them sleeping, cuddling, and holding hands as long and even breaths came out of their mouths. 

Finally laying on the smooth and made bed, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and put his glasses on the nightstand. He decided to check a few emails, scroll on Twitter for a bit, before going on TikTok for a few minutes. 

The Californian size bed had all 4 of their pillows scattered across it. As he took a breath in, taking in all the scents that were lingering on it, he noticed the sheets smelled like Keiji, and the pillows were like Kou and Tetsu’s. The two older and goofier men often took their pillows (meaning Keiji and Kei’s) and hugged them through the night. 

_ Even if Keiji and Kei cuddled with both of them throughout the night, they always seemed to want more. That’s why they stole their pillows.  _

Before he knew it, his eyes were closing as his phone dropped onto his chest. Soft breaths escaped his mouth as he seemed to relax and sink further into the bed. 

After a few minutes, he heard the gentle sound of the Tiktok still playing, so he groaned as he turned his phone off and threw it somewhere. He turned to bury his face in the pillow, grabbing the blanket to cover everything but his nose and the rest of his head. Finally, in a comfortable position, he drifted off into sleep.

-

When Koutarou opened the door, he expected at least one of his boyfriends to be sitting on the couch waiting for him. He did know that the day would be long, but the sun was set and the outside was cold.

_ He wanted to cuddle.  _

Seeing that he was wrong, he gently stepped into the apartment. Noticing that Kei’s shoes were there, he called out for him but heard no response. 

He scanned the living room and kitchen, making sure he wasn’t asleep on the couch or doing homework with his headphones on. Noticing his boyfriend officially wasn’t there, he started to head further into their apartment. 

“Kei?” Kou said, as he gently opened the door to their bedroom. When the light from the hallway hit Kei’s face, Kei let out a groan as he turned over and buried himself further into the sheets. 

Kou felt a smile form on his lips and he flicked his forehead with his hand, feeling dumb as he knew that Kei would probably be asleep. When he saw where Kei was laying, he felt like his heart could explode. His face being smushed in his and Tetsu’s pillows, blankets over top of his face. 

_ He looked so ethereal and peaceful and Kou couldn’t get enough of it. _

After his little freakout, Bokuto slowly and quietly stepped into the bedroom, tearing off his uniform, and throwing it in the dirty clothes. Before closing the door to the bathroom to take a shower, he took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of the sleeping blonde. A smile grew on his face as he was about to send it to the group chat, but didn’t want to wake up (or anger) Kei. 

_ Kei didn’t like his photos being taken while he was asleep.  _

Once he stepped out of his long and peaceful shower, he checked the time and noticed it was getting later in the evening. Tetsuro should be home soon, followed by Keiji. 

He decided that he didn’t want to cook for them tonight, so he messaged Kuroo to pick up some takeout. 

Opening the door to the bathroom, quickly turning off the light, he shook his head a little bit to try to dry his hair. Looking back at the bed, he noticed Kei had moved to lay on his stomach, one arm across a pillow, and his cheek smushed against his pillow. 

_ Kou wanted to explode. His boyfriend was so cute.  _

He slowly walked over to the bed, trying not to make any sudden pressure to wake Kei up. He started to slowly run his hands through the blonde’s, knowing it was a comfort thing for him. 

Tsukishima stirred just a little bit, mumbling something that could not be understood before he took his arm and grabbed Bokuto’s free hand. Bokuto didn’t think anything of it before he felt his hand moving again. 

When he looked down, he saw as Kei had grabbed and wrapped Kou’s pointer finger with his hand. 

_ Bokuto screamed.  _

Blush rose on his face as he continued moving his hand through his hair, scooting closer to lay down next to him. 

He laid down and let a gentle sigh, placing a kiss on his forehead. He ran his thumb across the hand that was holding his finger and smiled. 

“I love you so much, Kei,” Bokuto whispered, sinking into the pillow. Kei had registered that someone was beside him and he curled up into him, not releasing his hand. 

Kei’s way of cuddling was different, as it wasn’t your normal “hold them in your arms.” Kei liked to place his head in the middle of their chests, smushing his face and wrapping his arms around their waist. The boys had gotten used to his, but each time, they found it more and more adorable. 

So when it happened to Bokuto, gosh, he wanted to just kiss his whole face. He didn’t, obviously, as he didn’t want to wake him up. 

So when the blush left his cheeks and his heart rate calmed down, his eyes started closing. The exhaustion of running up and down, back and across the court, seemed to all be hitting him at one time. His eyes quickly closed as he placed his lips on the blonde’s forehead. 

-

When Tetsuro walked through the door, he expected to see his two boyfriends either sitting at the bar, talking about their day, or cuddling on the couch. What he did not expect to see was Tsukishima’s practice clothes on the floor, Bokuto’s uniform on the floor, and half the lights in the house to be off. He sighed as he set the Chinese food he got on the table, walking throughout the house quietly. 

Knocking on the bedroom door softly, he heard no response. Taking this empty response into consideration, he slowly opened the door, a curious look on his face. When the light hit their sleeping faces, a smile went of his. 

Bokuto was holding Kei in his chest, a hand stopped in his hair, soft breath’s coming out from both of their mouths. Tetsuro gently stepped into the bedroom, gliding a hand across Tsukishima’s back, causing him to let out a soft whine. 

“Afternoon, moonshine, you need to wake up soon or else you won’t sleep tonight.” His voice was soft and comforting, and Tsukishima had barely turned over to recognize the voice. His eyes didn’t open, but Kuroo knew he had heard him. Kei let go of Bokuto’s hand and reached up to grab Tetsuro’s. Tetsuro smiled as he grabbed it gently, letting their connected hands drop beside Kei. 

He took the hand that was rubbing his back and lifted it up to his forehead, pushing his hair back and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“I’ll come to wake you up again soon, okay?” 

Kei let out a hum as his breath softened once again, his body going heavy. Tetsuro smiled as he walked into the bathroom, loosening his tie and setting it on the counter. Staring into the mirror, he smiled. 

_ His boyfriends looked comfortable and adorable all at the same time. _

When he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed his favorite pair of sweatpants (which were Tsukishima’s) and stepped out of the bathroom. 

He walked over to the bed, sitting to where he could only see Tsukishima’s back and started rubbing circles again.

“Not yet,” Tsukishima whined, as he buried himself further into Bokuto’s chest. Kuroo let out a chuckle as he pulled Tsukishima away from Bokuto gently, turning him to lay his face in his lap. Bokuto let out a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered open, smiling up at Kuroo. Kuroo smiled as he moved Tsukishima a little bit to place a kiss on Bokuto’s forehead. “Afternoon, beautiful,” Kuroo whispered as he ran a hand through both Tsukishima and Boktuo’s hair.

“You need to wake up; I know you have been home for a while and asleep for most of the day,” Tsukishima whined again. “Long day,” he mumbled as his voice went quiet again. 

“We all had long days, but if you wake up now, we can cuddle and eat, and then we can go back to sleep later, okay?”

When Kei heard the word cuddles, he immediately opened his eyes as looked up at Tetsuro. His eyes were dull and glassy, how they normally looked when he first woke up. Tetsuro could see the dark circles under his eyes and the tiny pout pursed on his lips. 

_ When Kei first wakes up, he is always such a huge baby. The 3 loved it, as they got loads of cuddles and kisses, plus some visions of sleepy Kei.  _

-

When Akaashi walked through the door, he heard some soft voices from the bedroom, so a smile fell on his face. Slipping off his shoes, he looked on the counter and saw the Chinese food. “Tetsuro, are you home?” he called out across the house. He heard a faint, “yes!” coming from the bedroom. 

When he stepped into the bedroom, he saw his favorite sight. Kei was lying in Tetusro’s lap, his cheeks smushed on his thigh, Tetsuro’s hand running through Kei and Boktuo’s hair. Bokuto’s head was laying on his pillow, staring at Kei, eyes half-lidded. But when he saw Akaashi, he quickly sat up smiling.    
  


“Afternoon, sweetheart,” Tetsuro said as Akaashi came and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Hey, me too,” Bokuto pouted, holding out his arms to hug Akaashi. 

Akaashi caved as he went and sat on the bed, Bokuto burying his face in his neck, giving him soft kisses. 

“Kei, baby, how long have you been asleep?” Keiji asked, rubbing his back softly. “What time s’it?” Kei slurred as his eyes shut again, hearing a soft, “Nope,” from Tetsuro. 

Kei whined as Keiji looked down at his watch. “It’s around 6:30,” Tetsuro replied after glancing down at the watch also, catching a jokingly irritated smile from Keiji. It took a minute for Kei to respond, as he could either be thinking or falling back asleep, which caused the 2 very awake men to chuckle at the thought. 

“I got home around 4:00, fell asleep at 4:15,” Kei said, turning to lay on his back, more awake now. Bokuto lifted his head up and laid it on his shoulder. “I got home around 5:15, Kei was passed out,” a smile went on his face as he remembered the sight. 

“Well, Kei has definitely been asleep long enough, Kou, you don’t really nap so I think you’re fine, so why don’t we go eat then?” Keiji said, leaning his head on top of Koutarou. Kei nodded as he sat up, leaning on Tetsuro. “Am I going to have to carry you?” Tetsuro said, already preparing to lift the younger. Kei gave a tiny nod and a pout as Tetsuro let out a sigh and gently picked him up. 

_ You’re too cute for me to say no too.  _

Tetsuro placed Kei on the counter, preparing to go get plates for them all, before hearing a whine from Kei. 

“What is it, baby?” Tetsuro asked, wrapping his arms around him again. Kei laid his head on his chest and smiled. “You smell good,” Kei mumbled. Tetsuro let out a laugh. “Are you clinging to me today?” Kei blushed as he nodded his head slowly. Tetsuro sighed as he pulled up a chair. “Keiji, Kou, I think you guys can handle getting the food, hmm?” 

Keiji nodded as he walked back into the kitchen, now wearing shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. He places soft kisses on their foreheads and cheeks before grabbing the plates. 

-

When the food was served and their stomachs were full, they all decided to go lay on the couch. 

Tetsuro was sitting forward, watching the tv. Kei has his head on his shoulder as his legs were wrapped around his waist. Koutarou was sitting beside Tetsuro, watching tv with him also. Keiji was laid down in Koutarou’s lap, his book being held above his head, silently reading to himself. 

They were all in each other’s presence, and that’s all they needed after their long day. Kei got his cuddles, Kou and Tetsuro got their time watching tv together, and Keiji got his book. 

-

After about an hour or watching tv, Kei was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. Noticing this, Tetsuro started to rub circles on his back again. Kei let out a “hmm,” as his eyes fluttered shut.    
  
“Should we really let him sleep this much?” Keiji asked, laying his book down for a second. “He’s our baby, of course we should. This man gets whatever he wants.” Bokuto said, looking over at him, smiling. 

_ That’s when Bokuto remembered.  _

“Guys, I just remembered something that happened earlier when I got home,” Bokuto said, sitting up happily.    
  
Keiji and Tetsuro both looked at him with a confused face as he smiled.    
  
“When I got into bed, Kei took his hand and wrapped it around my finger! It was so cute!” 

Kei immediately smushed his face in Tetsuro’s neck, hiding from embarrassment. 

“That’s so cute!” Tetsuro freaked as he looked down at Kei.    
  
“I also have a picture of him sleeping, do you wanna see?” 

They both nodded as Kei hid himself further. The three boys screamed at how cute Kei looked. 

They all looked over at Kei, who still had some red on his ears, but had mostly fallen back asleep by now. They all turned at each other and smiled as they slightly nodded. 

_ He was their baby, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you all enjoyed this fic ! I love soft Kei so much, as you could probably tell, but this idea came to mind a while ago so I had to create it. I'm sorry the ending was a bit rushed, as my motivation flew out the window, and I still wanted to finish. I find their dynamic so cute,, and sleepy Kei is the best Kei. (I say as it it almost 4 in the morning on a school night.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ! <3


End file.
